Pet
by Bloodsight
Summary: Finished Song fic Lucius explians things to Draco after the Dark Lord's return. The song is Pet by A Perfect Circle. R&R Please.


Disclaimer: Sadly I own none of the characters, I wish I did, but I don't… The song also doesn't belong to me, it is Pet by A Perfect Circle… Maynard is a genius.

Summery: Lucius Explains things to Draco after the return of The 'Dark Lord'.

**Pet**

_Don't fret precious I'm here._

Lucius Malfoy walks into his son's room finding him standing by the window looking out over the ocean, "What's wrong Draco?"

Draco steps back from the window turning to face his father as his eyes study the marble floor, "Nothing father, I'm fine."

_Step away from the window. _

_(Step away from the window)_

Lucius summons a chair next to Draco's bed; "Come here Draco," Lucius says sitting down, "There are some things I would like to discuss with you."

Draco hesitantly walks to his father's side, he starts to sit but thinks better of it. He stands facing his father eye to eye, the room is dark but he knows that he would never find comfort in those cold stone gray eyes. "What do you want to talk about father?"

_Go back to sleep._

Lucius studies his son's features appalled by the emotion he sees within those strikingly similar eyes, "I am just making sure that you are not being feed any false information from the people at that school of yours."

_Lay your head down child _

_I won't let the bogeyman come._

"Draco you must understand that we, the followers of the Dark Lord," Draco cringes at being referred to within that group, Lucius takes no notice and continues, "Are not wrong, I know that many will tell you otherwise Draco, some may try to convince you that we are _evil_, but Draco we are correct, we must cleanse the wizarding race."

Draco cringes but answers, "Yes Father."

_Count the bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drum._

"People will die Draco, but we must not mourn their loss, they died a valiant death or that of the coward, the traitor, the _Mudblood. _People only die from Failure, only the weak will die Draco."

_Pay no mind to the rabble._

_(Pay no mind to the Rabble)_

"Listen only to me Draco, I would never lie to you, I know the truth. The Dark Lord is truth."

_Head down go to sleep to the rhythm of the war drum._

_Pay no mind to what the other voices say _

_They don't care about you like I do._

_(Like I do)_

"You are my blood Draco, _I love you._

"Be not ignorant to others Draco, learn from their mistakes, teach yourself from their faults."

_Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison Devils._

_See they don't give a F about you_

_Like I do._

"I Care about you Draco, never thin other wise, you won't, correct?"

"Yes Father."

"Good boy."

_Just stay with me safe and ignorant. _

_Go Back to sleep._

_Go Back to Sleep._

_Lay your head down child I won't let the bogeyman come. _

"We are not evil, Draco, do you understand that?"

"Yes father"

_Count the Bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the War drum._

_Pay no mind to the rabble._

_Pay no mind to the rabble. _

_Head down go to sleep to the rhythm of the war drums. _

_I'll be the one to protect you from _

_Your enemies and all your demons._

"Keep your eyes open Draco, some do not know the truth. As you make allies you will make enemies."

"I know father, always watch your back."

"Do _not_ mock me son."

"Yes father."

_I'll be the one to protect you from _

_A will to survive and a voice of reason. _

_I'll be the one to protect you from _

_Your enemies and your choices son._

_In order to save _

_I must isolate you _

_Isolate and save you from yourself._

"I am only telling you this to keep you safe Draco, to keep you with me. I don't want you getting the wrong idea."

"I understand father."

_Swinging to the rhythm of the new world order and_

"Things are going to change Draco. The Dark Lord is gaining power, The war is coming, Opportunity is knocking. Do you understand me son?"

"Yes father."

_Count the bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drum._

"If you betray us son I will not think twice about killing you."

_The Bogeymen are comin'._

_The Bogeymen are comin'._

_Keep your head down Go to sleep_

_To the rhythm of the War drums._

_Stay with me safe and ignorant ._

_Stay with me_

Lucius stands, " Remember that son."

"I will father."

They stare at each other for a moment.

_I'll Hold you and protect you from _

_The other ones _

_Evil ones_

_They don't love you son. _

"Goodbye Draco." Lucius turns on his heel and leaves

_Go Back to sleep._

A/n all right that is it tell me what you think because I love support and maybe if you like you may see more stories in the future.

Bloodsight


End file.
